And it's all because of you
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: He was from the past. She was from the present. His mission is to tame her but wait, why does he feel that his heart is being the one tame? MxN;
1. Prolouge

And it's all because of you. :)

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

**I don not own Gakuen Alice.. :D**

**March 17, 1892**

A gorgeous young lad was crossing a street while holding a box. He slowly opened it then it revealed a shiny diamond ring. A handsome smile formed in his lips.

"You're going to be completely mine this time, Mikan," he muttered under his breath.

He didn't know that something will happen, _tonight._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

His eyes widened when he saw a truck moving fast into him.

* * *

**March 17, 2007**

A young beautiful lady was crossing the street while talking to her bestfriend.

"Come on, Hotaru. Just for this night." She said while smiling.

Her bestfriend look at her blankly then shook her head.

"For the 100th time Mikan, NO." She said, annoyed. She was annoyed because her bestfriend kept pesting her because she wanted to party tonight.

For the 100th time, she sighed. Then mumble "Fine."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"**MIKAN!"**

Thankfully, Mikan was grab by Hotaru before a truck hit her. Then Hotaru sighed.

"Are you okay Mikan?" she said worriedly. She saw Mikan, verge in tears. Then she nod slightly.

"Thank you. Hoatru" she smiled slightly. "That was close"

"Yeah, you are right. Don't be reckless next time," Hotaru said.

"I promise" she smiled at her. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, Let's go, Anna and the others are waiting for us."

She smiled slightly then said "Okay".

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I hope you like it. :) yea, i know it's short. :(  
**

**Darling, can you click that green button there? Thanks! :]**

**xoxo,**


	2. Two lives

Chapter 2

_Two lives_

_

* * *

  
_

**I want tot tell you that I've edited this chapter because I found it lame or stupid.**

**SO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS! ;)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER 2! :))**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN IT! :p**

**

* * *

  
**

"_You never really live until you  
find someone worth dying for"_

_

* * *

  
_

'Oh, look at that guy, he's hot."

And that was the 55th girl I heard saying I'm hot. No, I'm not exaggerating. She really is the 55th. I look at the girl who said it and winked at me. Is it just me or that girl is really a one big bitch? I rolled my eyes and look at the girl in front of me.

I chuckled at the girl in front of me. You can really see in her face that she's really dead annoyed. She look at me then glared at me.

"Don't tell me you're annoyed?" I asked her, teasingly.

She look at me then glared at me. "No, of course not."

I chuckled once again at her face. She's trying so hard not snapped and forget that she's a model. A highly respected model.

"Come on, _Mikan_. Don't tell me you're not yet _used _in those girls shrieking, winking and flirt—"

She cut me off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don't have to tell me that you're hot." She glared at me.

I smiled at her then held her hand. She look at me with confused face.

"They can't beat you, remember that." I said, smiling a little to her.

She look at me then smiled. She already know what the meaning of it. It's my other way of saying that I love her. I'm not really good in showing my emotions nor saying it out loud. So I'm saying to her that I love her in the other way. At first, she doesn't really get it but now, she does.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I just smiled at her then she continue drinking her coffee. Then after a minute, she excused her self then went to the comfort room.

When she was gone, the winking and flirting where back again. I sighed again.

**NATSUME HYUUGA.**

Say that name to a girl and they'll surely freak out. No, I'm not exaggerating again. My moron girlfriend tried that when we were still in high school and yes, they _did_ shriek.

People say I'm gifted with my gorgeous face. Well, I have crimson eyes that look like blood when you look at it. I have a flawless pale white skin. My girlfriend even laugh about my skin being pale because my skin it kindda over being pale. I have a raven hair and a built lean chest.

When she heard about the shrieking thing, She thought of trying it just to prove of really does happen. Then, it really did happen. My girlfriend did laugh at that reaction. She did even roll in the floor while laughing. Who's my girlfriend? She's none other done. _Mikan Akinomoto_.

She's Japan's famous model as of 1892. She has a long wavy brown hair and a pair of innocent brown eyes. I just love those eyes. I don't admit but sometimes I'm lost in her eyes. She has a flawless skin that looks good under the luminous sun.

She's really is very famous. A lot of girls and guys are going crazy over her. Well, yes, I know I'm lucky of having her as my girlfriend. Well, many people were surprise when they knew I _am _her boyfriend. Who wouldn't we are absolutely different.

I'm an emotionless, grumpy and rude guy. While she's a kind, cheerful and respectful woman. She's a loud mouth girl while I'm a guy with a few words. But we have one thing in common.

**We are both crazy of each other**.

I slip my hand in the pocket and tap the box inside my pocket. I mentally smiled when I felt it. It was her _future _engagement ring. March 17, i`m waiting for that day. The day she'll be _mine_.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I drank the last bottle of beer in my table.

"PARTY HARD!" I shouted.

Everyone went screaming and shouting. Some of them are dancing like a wild child. Lovers are making out, oops! This is what I call a party!

I'm Mikan Sakura. The famous Princess of Japan. No, don't get me wrong. I'm not really a princess but some people call me that I am a princess. Why? It's `cause I'm the only daughter of Narumi and Yuka Sakura. The richest couple here in Tokyo, Japan.

Narumi Sakura is my dad. He has a blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes. He's a happy-go-lucky guy. He's also cheerful and always happy. You can never see him in bad mood even if he's really _is_ in bad mood. Some stupid people think he's gay. Why, you may ask. It's because of his way of using clothes.

I asked my mom about that, just to confirm if he's really gay. My mom just laughed at said he's not gay. It's just really the way of his fashion. But the truth is he's not really gay. Yep, he's not gay. _I hope so_.

My mom is Yuka Azumi-Sakura. She has a brown hair like me but she's more beautiful than me. She's a retired actress and a still well-known model. She retired 2 years ago in showbiz and now she's a famous fashion designer here in Japan.

She is also a happy-go-lucky girl but sometimes a rebellious wife. She loves to have fun but trust me, she's a harsh mother. My mom is a ill-tempered yet nice person. When she's in the mood, she's very kind but if not, don't go near her. Unless, if you have death wish.

"Hey miss," I heard a guy said.

I span around to see who called me. And to my displeasure it was just a drunk disgusting asshole who accidentally lost his way in life.

"Who are you?" I asked him, impatiently.

He touched my hand bit I just slapped his hand away. How dare he touch me. Gross.

I glared at him when I heard him chuckled.

"You know what," he said. I swear in that name of the Lord I heard a seduction in his voice. I shot him a disgusting look when I heard that seduction. "I love girls who are hard to get."

I smirked at him. "Too bad, I don't like disgusting asshole."

"Why not have fun, missy?" he asked more like offer.

I slapped him across the face and called my guards. In a blink of an eye, they have arrived. The man looked confuse of what had just happened.

"I want him out of my house and never let him enter again. Understand?" I said.

They all nodded and started to pull him away from me. He even tried to struggle away from them but my guards are too strong. He shouted curses about me but too bad can't here it anymore.

I went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Everyone looked at me.

"Did everyone saw that?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Well, I want to inform you something that, that guy has just lost his way to his own better place." They all snickered. I continued, "I want to tell you that I only invited 150 cool person, so, if you're not invited and went here. I have a piece of advice for you,"

I look at them, smirking. They all look at me with those curious faces.

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted.

They all shouted and started screaming. And the party had just started, all over again.

Well, today is my last day of the school year party because this coming Monday is the first day of our school. Obviously, someone lost his way and unfortunately, he arrived here in my party. It always happened all the time. Looser arriving in my party even if it's not invited.

Last party I held, there was a group of girls who went to my party. I learned they were the geek of our school who wanted to be cool. Too bad, I'm not a school for losers who wanted to be cool.

Sadly, they were thrown out in the house and were chased by my loving and loyal dogs. I mentally laughed when I remembered what happened that day.

People say they want to belong in my clique. Not in the bitches' clique, whose leader is Luna, my archer enemy. At first, I was wondering why, and then I learned they wanted to be _me_.

They wanted to have my perfect life as what they call. they just don't know what is really my life. After this party, they don't know what my life will be. All they know is just I have a perfect life, which is totally _wrong_.

I do have perfect friends, perfect parents. I can do what I want to do, own what I want to posses. But they do not know, there something lacking to me. Something that maybe ican _never_ has. What is it? It's the cheesy word I've ever heard. _Love._

Ok, whatever. But really, I've never felt it. not even in my parents. Well, I really _do not_ know what love really is. Heck, like I care.

I forgot to describe myself. Well, I have a long brown hair that I've inherited from my dear mother. A big round brown eyes that I really do love. I have a pale and sort of porcelain skin. My mother always say that my skin look good under the sun. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that. I sort of have a petite waist. Heyy, it's not my fault. I never really do get fat even if I eat like pig.

I never inherited my parents' good manners. Well, we are totally opposite when it comes to my attitude. Let's start with the they're a good-mannered people while I'm a ill-mannered person. Everyone says that, even my own mom. They're very respectful while I'm very rude.

I'm really used to all those stuff actually. All I do is just ignoring them. Jealousy is a disease and some people really do have those diseases. So that;s really it.

Mikan Sakura, remember that name. You'll be screaming it, later, biatch. :D

* * *

**HOPE YOU DID LIKE THE NEW VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE? THANKS!**


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 4

_First Impressions_

"_I look at him, he look at me. We immediately know it was love."_

Today's Saturday. The day was all cool girls would have their shopping time. Of course, our dear Mikan Sakura is having her shopping time with her beloved girlfriends.

"So, whats the next store Mikan?" a cheerful pink-haired girl said.

She's Anna Umenomiya. One of Mikan's close friends. She has a long wavy pink hair. She loves to cook. Her family has a restaurant. She's the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Umenomiya.

"Why not Mango? Ohh. I heard there are new blouses." Nonoko said while smiling.

Nonoko Ogasawara - Anna's "so-called" twin. Anna and Nonoko love the same things, eat the same food, hate the same thing and even sometimes say the same words, but the worst – they _always _have the same moods. One thing, she's a science freak.

Mikan smiled at them and look at an emotionless girl. "What do you think Hotaru?"

"Food," she said without looking at her. They all laugh.

Hotaru Imai – Mikan's bestfriend. They've been together since God knows when. she rarely show her emotions. She loves to torture peoples, especially Mikan but deep inside she really care for her. She's known as the **Ice Queen**. She loves to invent weird things. Oh, she loves seafood, especially crabs. She's a greedy, mean money-lover. Obviously, money keeps her _alive_. Mess with the Ice Queen you are dead.

"Hotaru's right, let's just eat. I'm kindda hungry." She said, then everyone nodded.

They went to La Tour D'Argent. They sat at the middle and order there food.

"So, how's the love life, girls?" Anna said while smiling.

"Well, I'm going to give Kinitsume his answer, on our first day." She giggle and a small blush was seen in white cheeks.

Mikan giggle then grinned. "Good luck with that, darling. For sure, Kinitsume will faint because of happiness."

"I hope not. I don't want to have our first day in the hospital," Nonoko joke. Then everyone laugh.

"How about you, Hotaru? Found the man of your dreams?" Anna ask her.

Hotaru look at them, blankly. Then muttered, "5,000 yen" they all sweatdrop. Hotaru will always be Hotaru.

"Yuu and I are going to celebrate our first anniversary next month," Anna proudly said. Mikan and Nonoko grinned and look at her.

"Did you two did something _interesting?"_ The two said in unsion.

"PERVERTS!" Anna said. Nonoko and Mikan laugh hard while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"What about you Mikan?" Hotaru said. Mikan look at her in disbelief.

"When did you have an interest in my love life?" Mikan raise her eyebrow.

Hotaru glared at her and said, "3 minutes ago, now answer my question."

Mikan sighed then smiled, "Naah. I'm not really into the lovey dovey thing."

"If I were you. Mikan. –" Nonoko was cutt off by her twin.

"I'm going to have 100 boyfriends in a year---"

"Then dump them after how many hours—"

Mikan look at them, then sweatdrop. "How do you figure out each others thoughts?"

Anna grinned and said, "We wouldn't be twins with no sensible reason, girly."

We all laugh. Hotaru just snickered.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom, I'll be back". She got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Natsume is really getting impatient with this. He was peacefully going to the bathroom when suddenly a group of girls surrounded him and kept flirting with him.

_Damn this bitches, I really have to go to the bathroom," _he thought. He glared at every girl but still no use.

"Excuse me, Excuse me," he heard a girl shouted. Then the entire girl's attention is now in the unknown girl. He grab the chance and ran away.

He kept on running until he arrive at his destination. He panted loudly.

"Curse those girls," he muttered under his breath. _Still, I have to thank that unknown girl;_ he thought when he remember the girl.

When he was done doing his business, he immediately went out of the bathroom and unexpectedly, bumped into a girl.

* * *

Mikan was now finish doing the business in the bathroom. She immediately went to her friends' table.

**BUMP!**

Mikan bumped into someone. She close her eyes, waiting for the floor to collide in her petite body.

But no, instead she felt a strong warm around her waist. She opened her eyes then saw Crimson eyes, looking at her. She was lost in her mesmerizing Crimson eyes. She never saw such a attention-grabbing eyes.

The same with her, he was also stunned with her beautiful brown eyes. He can see pure innocence in her eyes. It has been years since he last saw such a tantalizing brown eyes like what she posses.

She immediately stand up, still looking at him. He remove his arms around her waist then look at her.

His eyes widened. When he realize that she really looks like.

"Mikan".

She look at him. "How did you know my name?"

He let out a small gasp. _She is Mikan. _"You are Mikan?"

"Well, yes. I am, Mikan Sakura. Wait, you're not yet answering my question," she impatiently said.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Wait—"

He look at her. "Just forget it, okay _polkadots_?" then he smirk.

"Polkadots?" she pause for a while, then she gasp.

**"****PERVERT!"**

He smirk when he heard him scream the word that he have been waiting for him to be called after what she realize.

Mikan? She was still there standing, shock and angry. _**Damn him! No one has ever done to me an un-mannered thing.**_

She calmed her self then went to her friends table. Trying to forget what had just happened earlier.

* * *

**REVIEWS are much appreciated, darling.**

**Thanks!**

**Much love,**


	4. The Mission

Chapter 5

_The Mission_

"_Without you tomorrow wouldn't be worth to wait, and yesterday wouldn't be worth to remember."_

"_Well, yes, I am Mikan Sakura"_

Mikan Sakura. Why the hell would that name wouldn't get out of my mind? Darn it. I sighed in annoyance.

I park the car in a empty space outside the hotel. I immediately off the engine then grab my bag then went out of the car. I went inside the hotel then get inside the elevator. I press the number 3. Then waited impatiently.

* * *

**DING!**

**

* * *

  
**

When the door opened, I instantly went out to the elevator. It didn't took long for me to locate my room since it's the first room in this level. I went inside my room and crash my self in the king size bed.

"_Well, yes, I am Mikan Sakura"_

I groan in frustration. Why can't I just forget her? Her face, her voice, and _her eyes._

"_Well, you are right, I'm Mikan Akinomoto"_

I know why. It's because they had the same line with Mikan, _my Mikan,_ when I first saw her. I sighed again. Not just the same line but.. But with the same facial appearance and the same eyes.

Is that what you call reincarnation? I shook my head. This is the result of too much watching stupid fictional movies.

I close my eyes. Then I realize they really **DO** look alike. They both have shiny, smooth chocolate hair. The flawless pale porcelain skin that really looks good, especially under the luminous sun. The lovely yet irritating voice they posses. I slowly open my eyes.

"She's gone, Natsume" I muttered to my self.

Yes, she's gone. So stop thinking about her. It has been almost 2 centuries. I found my self-chuckling. 2 centuries and still, she is the one that my heart is screaming. Then I close my eyes again. Waiting for the pain to go away.

"Natsume," I heard a familiar voice. A holy voice.

I open my eyes. I saw a light coming from my window. Okay, this looks pathetic.

"Natsume," the voice said again.

"Yes God?" I coldly said. I heard him chuckled. I was about to comment when I remember this is **GOD.** The almighty GOD who made everything that exists in this cruel world.

"Did I say something funny?" I calmly said.

"No," he said while chuckling. What is he chuckling about? Then he continues, "It's been years since we last talk. I thought you've change"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I can't control my self anymore. He's getting on my last nerve.

"Now, Now. No need to be impolite, Natsume." Finally, he stop chuckling. Then he cleared his throat. "I've come to tell you about the condition,"

I inhaled then exhaled. This is it, the "condition" so I can go back to heaven. I don't want to stay here anymore.

"Do you remember the girl you've met a while ago?" he said. Mikan Sakura?

"Mikan Sakura?" I said. What's the connection to her?

"Yes, doesn't she look like Mikan Akinomoto?"

"Straight to the point," I seriously said. Once again, He chuckled. Is this really God? He seems so childish. I mean no offense, he really do love to laugh, to chuckle and to _tease_ me. I never thought God would be like this.

He stop chuckling. "She's the _re-incarnation_ of your **fiancé**,"

I froze at that part. Re-incarnation? Fiancé? What the fu--

"No bad words Natsume." God sternly said. "It's God who you are talking to,"

"Sorry," I simply said.

"Shall I continue?" I nodded then waited for him to continue.

"She's totally opposite of your Mikan," he explained. "If your Mikan is a well-mannered girl and a very kind lady, well, Mikan Sakura is _not the same._"

"Not the same? What do you mean?" I was confused. What does he mean not the same? They are absolutely the same.

"Mikan Sakura is a bad-ass teenager. She does what she wants and get what she wants. She's a un-mannered girl. Bad words, a awful attitude, that is Mikan Sakura." He paused for a while then continued. "The mission is, _you have to change her_".

I pause. I can feel God smirk. I inhaled, and then exhaled. I can feel words, coming from my mouth. Sorry God.

"How in the hell will I do that? Come on. I don't have some stupid super powers that can tame that wild child! For Christ's sake, God! That's out of my league. And you know that!" I roared. That's it! I'm 100% sure that he is playing on me.

I waited for his reply. I was waiting for his speech about me using his son's name in vain and using not so good words. Instead, I only hear a **laugh.**

"HAHAHAHA!" did he really just laugh? What wrong with him? I really can't understand him!

"Hey! I'm serious." I muttered.

He suddenly stop laughing. "You are really funny, Natusme Hyuuga".

I stiffened my look to him. What did he think of me? A clown? Damn it.

"I can't do that. That's really out of my reach. Please, understand me." I tried my self to be polite.

"You really think, you can't do that?" again, he cleared his throat then said. "Tell me, Natsume, what do you think is the motive for me to become a God, if I don't know every person that I made in my wonderful world"

Wonderful? Tch, maybe cruel.

I sighed, "Is this kind of mystery again? Cause if it is, I'm not in the mood"

I can feel a smile forming in his lips. Then he said to me, "You can do it, Natsume. I have a faith on you. The girl's future is in your hands."

I raise one eyebrow, "In my hands?"

"Yes, because if she wouldn't change. There's a big chance for her not to go directly to my kingdom." I can feel that he is really worried about that girl.

Will I do this? Can I do this?

"Mikan," I muttered under my breath.

"So, Natsume, will you do this?" God said.

I sighed. This is the only way.

I nodded, "Yes, I will."

Then he beam in happiness. I really did sweatdrop in that reaction. That was really weird.

"I know you can do this Natsume. I know you can," he happily said.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumbled. I hope he didn't hear the word 'I guess'.

"Wait a sec, I'm going to get something," he said quickly.

"Whatever,"

I can hear stuff falling, crashing and some weird noise. What's happening?

"I'm back!" he said while panting.

"What was that?"

"uhh, it was nothing. Just, uhh, don't mind. By the way, here's my present!"

He hand to me, more like throw to me a file. Good thing, I'm a good catcher. I lazily opened the file. It was information about Mikan Sakura.

"What's this?" I said while opening the folder. I examine it properly.

"That's a file about the things you need to know, about Mikan. Her likes, her hates, and blah, blah." I can sense laziness in his voice.

"Okay," I plainly replied.

"Natsume," he's using a serious tone. That means I have to listen. "I know you can do this duty. It's not for your own benefit but also for Mikan, the re-incarnation of your beloved fiancé." I stiffened in the word re-incarnation and his eyes never miss that feedback.

"Yeah. Thanks," I slightly smile.

"If there is something wrong, just ask the angel or maybe me, ok?"

I nodded not bothering to say a sound.

"Goodluck with that, Natsume,"

Once again, I nodded.

"So, we'll see each other again a hundred years from now?" he joke.

I just nod again. I can feel that he's annoy with my nodding.

"STOP NODDING!" he half-shouted.

I snicker, "I was just kidding, loosen up."

"Ok, then we'll see each other next time, here in heaven?" he said.

"I hope," I simply said. Yeah, I really do look forward.

He laugh, "Goodbye," he said. I can feel the lights, slowly vanishing.

When it was finally gone, I sighed. I went to my bed and lay down there, thinking of what had just happened.

Did I just made the right choice? Can I really tame this bad-ass teenager? Can a person from 1892 change a woman from 2009? I frustrately sighed. This is going to be a hard job.

But I have to do this. This is the only key for me to go back to God's kingdom. So, that I can start searching for my darling Mikan. _For us to be together again. _Was my last thought before I drifted to my slumber.

* * *

**The green button please!**

**Thanks, dear. :)**

**Much love,**


	5. We meet again

Chapter 6

_We meet again_

"_I don't care about the distance. I just care about you."_

**RINGGGGG!**

I heard my alarm clock ring. Damn, I'm still sleepy.

**RINGGGG!**

It ring again, better wake up. I woke up from my peaceful slumber. I yawned. Another day for you, Mikan Sakura. Then I smiled.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" I beamed in happiness. Rule number #54. Never forget to greet the sunshine. It might get upset and give you a bad day. I laugh at my immaturity.

Who would think that a gorgeous woman like me would have rules in life? Well, never judge a book by its cover.

Then I heard a knock. It's probably my mother.

I shouted, "What is it? I'm already up!"

"Madam Mikan," oh, thank god, it's not mom. It's just my favorite maid, Rins. Rins, was my helper since I was in diapers. She's a kind and a respectful woman. "Madam Mikan, it's me, Rins," she courteously said. _Madam,_ not again. I really hate when people call me Madam. Yeah, I know, I'm the daughter of one of the respectful person here in Japan but still, I'm a normal person.

Before she could continue her dialogue, I hurriedly went to the door and opened it. She was there, smiling but when she saw me looking at her sternly, she immediately bowed down to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop that, Rins-chan." I said.

She instantly compose her posture. I smiled at her and said, "Come on, did I just told you not to call me Madam?"

She nodded and said,"Bu-but, your Dad told us to respect you—"

I cut her off and said, "You can respect me no matter what way you want just refrain calling me 'Madam' or 'Princess'. It disgust me." I disgustedly said.

She laugh at my reaction with the word "Princess" and "Madam". Uggh, I really hate when they call me that.

"Mikan-chan, your dad may get mad if I won't follow his rules," she worriedly said.

I sighed, "Follow my cool rules not his boring rules." She chuckled at that statement. "And besides, my dad isn't here, right?" I winked at her and she giggled.

"Ok, Mikan-chan" she smiled at me.

"So, what are you gonna tell me?" I ask her.

"Seniorita Yuka told me that she'll be waiting for you downstairs and be fast because if not she's going to present to you her 5 pages speech about life,"

I gasp. Omygod! I forgot about that. She really did make a five pages speech for me. I swiftly flung myself to the bathroom and I swear I heard Rins, chuckle. Darn it, my ears will surely bleed.

* * *

"Natusme,"

I heard a soft holy voice called me. I decided to ignore it.

"Natusme,"

The voice called again. Darn it, I woke up from my slumber just because of this whoever-person-I-do-not-know- disturbing my sleep.

"Thank God you woke up," I heard the person said.

I look at my right side no one was there.

"I'm here," I hear her said. I'm sure it's a girl, after all, it has a soft gentle voice.

I look at my left still no was there. What the hell? Am I still dreaming? This is ridiculous.

"I'm here you dummy." The nameless person said.

I look at my front. Then I let a small gasp. It was a fairy. No, an insect. Wait, an insect can't talk.

"Who are you?" I coldly said.

The insect came closer to me. Then smiled, I raise my eyebrow and ask, "Are you an insect?"

There was a pause for a while, then the next thing I knew, she slap my nose. I wince in pain. It was pretty hard, huh. I glared at her.

"What the—"

Before I could yell at her, she yelled at me. "I AM NOT AN INSECT! YOU MORON! I'M AN ANGEL YOU DUMFUSS!"

I look at her, and then I realize she has a long golden hair and she's wearing a long white dress. She has white wings in her back and a something circle above her head. Can an angel be that small?

"You're not a fairy?" I ask her again.

And for the second time, she smack my head. Ouch, is an angel suppose to be good not bad.

"I'M NOT A FAIRY!" she sighed, "you humans, are hopeless."

I rolled my eye. "Why are you here? Did God send you?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, God did send me, Natsume-kun."

"Who are you?"

"Eve," she grinned at me. I sighed. Great, another stupid annoying insect staying in my room.

I stood up and went to my bathroom. I was about to enter when the stupid insect stop me. I glared at her "Move."

She look at me seriously and said, "I'm here to tell you that you need to do your job as fast as possible."

I emotionlessly look at her and mumble, "I know that,"

She smiled at me and continue, "God is kind of busy today so, if you need help, you can ask help for me,"

I smirk at her and said, "I don't need help,"

She shook her head, "Arrogant as always, Natsume-kun,"

"Next"

"You're the only one that who can see me, after all, you're a dead person,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever, faster,"

"She grinned "That's all! Hurry up! You'll be late in your first day,"

Crap. I hurriedly went inside and took a bath.

* * *

Natsume arrived late in school. Good thing, the guard let him enter. He was panting loudly.

"Darn that insect," he muttered under his breath.

He walk slowly and went to the classroom. He sighed, _This is it._

He opened the door. Everyone was busy talking and doing there business but when they saw him, everyone stop. They look at him as if they just saw a God. Then he realized that two person wasn't looking at him. A raven-haired a girl and of course, his target, Mikan Sakura.

"Ahem," a person cleared his throat.

Natsume turned around and look at him. It was a man who is in his mid-40's. a lot of wrinkles is visible in his forehead and cheeks. He's holding a long stick. The weirdest thing is, he has a frog in his shoulder.

"Are you Hyuuga Natsume?" there was bit of anger in his voice.

Natsume simply nodded. Then, he point his stick in Natsume's face, which makes Natsume move backwards.

He glared at him "First day in school and your late!" he hissed.

"Hn." He plainly said.

"Get in," The "scary" teacher said.

Everyone kept in silence when the "scary" teacher and Natsume entered. They were all looking at Natsume.

"Introduce yourself, Hyuuga."

"Natsume Hyuuga," he unemotionally said.

All girls squealed in uhh delight? They were swooning, drooling, and dancing? Ok, they're weird.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed. He look at Jinno and said "Where's my seat Jinno?"

He look at him. "You don't have a partner yet, Hyuuga."

Natsume raise his eyebrow and ask, "A partner?"

He stood up and nodded, "Yes," he look sternly at the students and they all shut up. "Who wants to be Hyuuga's partner?"

To his shock, everyone raise they're hand. Then he saw it's not everyone who raise their hand.

"Hyuuga's partner is…" he pause for awhile. Then he inhaled, "Mikan Sakura,"

Then Natsume smirk _Bingo._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mikan Sakura," she raise her head when she heard her name.

"What?" she boredly said.

"Sakura, your partner will be Hyuuga," Jinno simply stated.

Sakura look at the person infront of Jinno. _He looks familiar,_ she thought.

Pale skin, cocky smirk, gorgeous face and crimson eyes.

She stood up in shock and shouted.

"YOU!"

He smirk at her and said, "Why, hello, _polkadots._"

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Thanks!**


	6. First day disaster

Chapter 7

_First day disaster_

"_If he bring you to it, he'll bring you through it"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**YOU!**"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY DOING HERE! Is he stalking me? Then everyone was looking at me then to him. This is not good, **not good.**

Then I saw a smirk forming in his mouth. Then to my horror he said, "Why, hello, _polkadots_,"

That pervert! If Jinno-sensei isn't here, I would have strangle him and kill him! I glared at him. He look at me, emotionless. His dull crimson eyes are he looking at me, from head to toe. Does he want top rape me? I shivered in that idea.

Jinno-sensei opened his mouth and started to talk, "So, you know each other?"

OF COURSE NOT! I don't even know his name! "I..uh..sensei..he..uhh." I stammered. This is ridiculous. Why can't I just say that I do not know him!

"Yes, we know each other," I look at him in horror. What did he just say? We don't know each other. Well, maybe he knows me but I do not know him for Pete sakes! That guy is mental.

I opened my mouth to say something when Jinno cut me off, darn it. "So, Sakura, you'll tour Hyuuga around this school. Ok?"

"Bu-but sen-"

He glared at me "But what? If you'll not do it, you'll be in detention for a week,"

I gasp. Ohmygodd! This can't be. Me, touring that bastard? This is a nightmare. I pinch my hand it hurts, fuck! This is not a dream.

He smirk at me, I glared at him then I sighed and muttered. "fine"

I slowly sat down on my seat and I can feel Hyuuga sitting beside me.

"This will be definitely a memorable first day, polka," I hear him whispered. I rolled my eyes.

_Great way to start your first day, Mikan_.

Natsume sat in his sit, bored. He can't wait for the bell to ring. Why? It's because he wanted the touring to start. He sighed, 5 minutes to go. He look at the student, then to Mikan. She was sleeping soundly, she look like an angel came from heaven. Then he realize, she really is unique and she really _does _standout. _What am I thinking?_

**RING!**

When the bell rang, everyone started to evacuate the room. Mikan woke up from her slumber. She stood up and grab her bag. She was about to leave, when someone grab her hand. She turned around to see the person who grab her hands. And it was none other than,

"Hyuuga." She coldly said.

He look at her then smirk, "Did you forget about the tour, polka?"

She glared at him. "Will you stop calling polkadots?" the she sighed, "The tour? Can we do it after school Hyuuga-san? My friends are waiting for me," Mikan focused her eyes in the door. Nastume look at the door. She was right; her friends are waiting for her.

"Can we?"

He look at her friends then to Mikan. "No, now come."

She tried to grab her hand but he was too strong. He glared at her she glared at him. "Don't be stubborn polka." Then he smirk, "Do you want Jinno to know this?"

She sighed. He understood this gesture then he pulled her outside the room. Her friends saw this. They were shock of what had just happen.

"Am-am I, uhh, dreaming?" Yuu said in disbelief.

Tobita Yuu, one of Mikan's friends and Anna's current boyfriend. He has a cream-colored hair and a pair of glasses. He's a gentleman kind of guy and he is very shy boy. He's known as a geek but when he became one of Mikan's friend, he was change to a 'COOL GEEK'.

Her girlfriend shook her head. "No, Yuu-kun. It's reality,"

"I never thought, Mikan Sakura will be under by a new guy," the guy who has a spiky hair.

He is Kokoro Yome but he is known as Koko. He has a secret crush to Sumire Shouda but too coward to confess to her. He has the talent to guess what a person is thinking. He loves to tease and annoy a person but he can never annoy, Hotaru Imai and you already know why.

"Let's go guys, I'm hungry." Hotaru coldly said. She was also shock of what happened but she didn't let her friends know what she feels. _You owe me an explanation, Mikan, _she thought.

She started to walk and everyone started to follow, still shock of what had just happened.

Hotaru and the others arrive at the cafeteria silently. When the Ice Queen opened the door, the busy cafeteria changed into a soundless one. They walk silently to there table while everyone was looking at them and you can see only two expressions in their faces; scared because of Hotaru's deadly aura and shock because Mikan Sakura is not with them, _for the first time_.

When the gang sat down the people were back to their senses. The cafeteria is busy, once again.

The gang sat at their chair and ate quietly until a blonde guy and a guy who looks like Koko. They sat beside Koko and started to ask.

"Is it true?" the blonde guy ask.

"Yeah, is Mikan-chan now a slave?" the Koko's twin asked.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The Koko's twin was thrown away. His butt landed beside their table. Nonoko hurriedly went to the guy and help him stood up.

"Kitsuneme," Nonoko worriedly said.

Kitsuneme, Nonoko's new boyfriend. He's Koko's bestfriend and more like twin. They're like Anna and Nonoko but they rarely have the same moods.

He look at Nonoko and smiled at her. They both stood up and sat down.

"What was that, Hotaru-chan," Nonoko demanded for an answer.

Hotaru glared at her and said, "My newest version of Baka Gun. For the morons and annoying idiots," he coldly said. Nonoko just sighed. She already knows that if she'll scold her for shooting her boyfriend she'll just get hit as well.

"Is it true, Imai-san?" the blonde guy ask Hotaru. It's very visible in his eyes that he's really worried about what had just happened.

"Nogi," Hotaru began.

Ruka Nogi, the school's Prince Charming. He's very famous especially in women. He even had a fan club. He's a nice young lad. Hotaru and Ruka always fight because Hotaru sells his pictures and it makes him embarrass. He's a member of Mikan's group of friends. He's the son of Mikan's aunty's bestfriend.

Ruka look at Hotaru. Impatiently waiting for her answer. When he saw Hotaru opening her mouth, he hold his breath.

"5,000 rabbits," was Hotaru's _oh-so wonderful _answer.

Everyone sweat drop. They was really expecting an explanation of what happened. Hotaru just ignore their reaction and then continued eating. The truth is, Hotaru doesn't really know. But why in the hell would she admit that? It'll just ruin her reputation. She look at the window and she can clearly see a brunette talking while a raven-haired lad sleeping. She smirk at that scene.

"Come on, Hotaru," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Maybe, you don't know the reason that's why—"

Before Koko finished his speech, a hard thing hit his head.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

She glared hard to Koko, that makes him shiver. "Don't underestimate me, BAKA."

Koko just nodded and everyone started to eat, trying to avoid the Ice Queen's scary face.

* * *

A certain brunette and a raven haired lad guy is sitting under a tree. The brunette or also known as Mikan, is glaring at the raven-haired guy or shall we call, Natsume.

She was _suppose_ to tour Natsume, not sit beside him and _do_ nothing. She tried to stand up and walk away but Natsume always stop her and will blackmailed her.

She look at Natsume, who was sleeping soundless. He looks so peaceful, like a newborn child. He looks so nice while sleeping; he doesn't even look like a pervert.

"_Falling_ for me?" he arrogantly said.

She twitch when he word the **falling**. He opened his eyes and look at her.

"Why so speechless, polka?" he smirk at her reaction. She glared at him. She look at him, like she was about to kill him.

"Your too full of yourself, Hyuuga" she snapped at him. That guy is really getting in her nerves. If it wasn't for the detention, she would have left him and go to her friends.

"Natsume," he said.

She look at her, confuse. She raise one of her eyebrows, as if asking him what he means.

"Call me Natsume, not Hyuuga." He said without looking at her.

She look at him then he look at her. she immediately look away then muttered "Don't dictate me."

"I'm not dictating you. No arguments, Stop calling me Hyuuga."

"I'll call you whatever I want." She said annoyed.

"It's my name, so, follow Me.," he said.

She sighed in frustration. He is really stubborn. There was a silence. Mikan closed her eyes, wishing the bell would rang. Natsume, as well, closed his eyes, thinking of what will happen next. Will he succeed? Can he tame her? He observe her form the first day he saw her. Then she realized, there are many difference between her and his Mikan.

His Mikan will never do such an inappropriate thing, like sleeping in class and disrespecting others. Then he heard a voice that interrupted him from his thoughts,

"Hyuuga," she said.

He didn't look at her. he decided to ignore her and continue closing his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question," she ask or more like, said.

He opened his eyes, signaling her to continue and fortunately she understand. She inhaled then exhaled. "Why are we staying in this tree?"

"Hn," was his answer.

"Is it a difficult question?" Wrong, wrong move Mikan Sakura.

He ignore her. "Did your _girlfriend_ broke up with you under a Sakura tree?" Wrong, very wrong move, Mikan.

His brows twitch when he heard the her question. He glared at her, that's when she realize, she asked the wrong question. She hung her head low then mumbled "Sorry."

Silence fell once again to them.

"My girlfriend and I confessed our love under a Sakura tree."

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews please.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Another day

Chapter 8

_The Queen Bee_

"_Bitches hate you and rate you, simply because they ain't you"_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sakuraaimier**

**and**

**chrisca123456789**

**

* * *

  
**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. (:**

**

* * *

  
**

"My girlfriend and I confessed our love under a Sakura tree."

Mikan was shock of what had just Natsume said. Who would have thought that this rude guy can be a loving one.

Natsume felt Mikan's shock expression. He look at him then smirk.

"Speechless?"

She shook her head and muttered, "I was just shock that a guy like you can love."

He look away at her "Don't judge the book by it's cover."

**GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Natsume look at Mikan. He was supposed to ask who made that sound, when he saw a small blush in his cheek. He smirk at that sight and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mikan suddenly ask.

He look at Mikan then smirk, "Your hungry,"

She blush then mumble. "So?"

"Go to the canteen and eat with your friends. I'm going to the library."

She look at him, shocked. Then he started to walk away. She stood up and was about to follow him but he was too fast. She sighed then started to walk to the canteen.

* * *

When Natsume arrive at the library, there were no people.

_Everyone is probably still in the canteen. _He thought.

He sat the down at the back portion of the library and grab his manga inside his pocket. He opened it and started reading it.

"Psst."

He heard someone said.

"Natsume-kun"

He put down his book and look at the person who keeps on calling him. It was none other than..

"Eve?"

Eve. Natsume's angel, smiled at him and waves his tiny hands.

He look at him, annoyed. He was busy concentrating on his manga and there was Eve, disturbing him. He never like people or any creature disturbing him while he was reading his oh-so precious manga..

"What do you want?" he annoyingly said.

Eve shook her head and said, "God send me, for you to know something" she said.

Natsume raise his eyebrows and muttered, "Continue,"

"He wants to tell you that, Mikan Sakura, don't love **rude **guys. So don't be rude to him, if you really want to tame her." she snapped.

"So, I have to change this attitude of mine?"

She nodded then Natsume chuckle.

"What are you chuckling about? I did not say funny." Eve glared at him.

"I am here to _tame_ her not to be his boyfriend. Ok? Therefore, I will not change for that wild teen. I am me, so, deal with it."

He opened his book read it again, ignoring the mad angel infront of him. Eve sighed. Natsume is really stubborn. She wondered how did this guy entered heaven and became God's favorite. She sighed again when he remember what God had told her.

**Flashback**

"_Eve,"__ she herd God call her._

_She immediately went to God and bowed down to him. When she felt God's smile, she immediately stood properly._

'_You called me, God?" She politely said._

_God nodded. "Yes, my dear, Eve. I have something to tell you."_

_Eve look God curiously. Then God opened his mouth. "Tell Natsume to change his rude attitude if he wants to disciplined Mikan and go back here in heaven."_

"_Why, my Lord?"_

_He sighed. "Mikan Sakura never loves rude people. She doesn't like people treating her badly. She was use of the respect."_

_She look at God in disbelief. She can't believe it. I mean, Mikan Sakura is a not-so-good woman and now Mikan Sakura doesn't want people treat her bad. Crazy. She thought. And how can she convince Natsume to change? She knows him. He'll not agree with that._

_God notice the uneasiness in Eve's face so he decided to ask her. "Is there something wrong, Eve?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that.. How can I convince Natsume? He'll never agree to a thing like that. You know that."_

"_I know." He began "but if there's a will, there's a way right?"_

_Eve stared at him and simply nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."_

_She was about to go when God called him._

"_Eve,"_

_She look at God. "What is it my Lord?"_

_He smiled at him. "Do the mission later. He's still with Mikan Sakura."_

_She just nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, anything else, God?"_

_God shook his head and so, Eve went out to God's kingdom and went to Natsume Hyuuga._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Natsume." Eve patiently said.

"Go away, Eve." He said. "I _will not_ change for that wild child, got it? tell God about that."

She grab his manga. He glared at her. She glared at him.

"Give me that." He hissed.

"No, unless, you'll listen to me."

He glared at her that makes her a little bit shivered. "I WILL—"

She cut him off and said. "It's not about the changing attitude, Natsume." she sighed "because I know and God knows you'll not do that."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed then smiled. "At least be nice to her."

He look at her then to the heaven. Be nice to her? that's sort of hard. He was never nice to a girl, well, except for his Mikan, and now he'll going to be nice to Mikan Sakura. This is insane. He'll never do such a stupid thing like that.

Before Natsume can protest, Eve said something "If you can't change your attitude then at least adjust. If you don't want, Natsume." she pause then look sternly at him. "You know the consequence."

He look at her. then sighed. Is the world upside down? He's been living in this world for almost a century and he was never kind to a girl. And now, Natsume Hyuuga, the rudest guy that has ever live in God's world will be nice to a girl. Very crazy, I may say.

* * *

Mikan went to the canteen after Natsume left her. she opened the door, once again, the busy and noisy canteen became a silent and soundless.

They look at her. she ignore the stares that she was receiving. She was already used of those stares. She walk slowly to her gang's table. Everyone that was blocking her way, move out. Some _loyal fans _are now bowing for her.

When she sat arrive at her gang's tabled, she immediately sat down. When she sat down the awkward silent vanished. The student now mind their own business.

"I like your entrance, Mikan-chan" Koko snickered.

She look at Koko and smirk, "Want round 2 Koko?"

"Why not!" He beamed. Mikan gave him high five and they both laugh.

Mikan stopped laughing when she sense all of her friend are looking at her, as if, she owes something to them. Well, she really does. She owes them an explanation.

"What?" Mikan innocently asked. "Is there something on my precious face?"

They all shook they're head. "So, what is it?"

"Mikan," her cold bestfriend said. "You owe us an explanation."

Explanation? She did not understand what Hotaru means until she remembered what happened to the classroom moments ago.

"Oh, that." She said. "Do I really need to explain it to you?"

They all nodded. Then Ruka said. "We are all listening Mikan-chan."

Mikan sighed and said. "Hyuuga and I met at the restaurant, err, 2 weeks ago, I think." She began her little interesting story. "I accidentally bumped to him and well, uhh, he saw more like peeked at my undies. And, well, we had our little argument. That's all."

"That's all?" Nonoko said, in disbelief. "But I thought, I mean, we thought, you knew each other? Natusme said it awhile ago."

"That? No, I _do not_ know him. I was even shock when he said that he knows Me." she angrily said.

Yuu and Koko and Kitsuneme roared in laughter. While Anna, Nonoko and Ruka snickered and Hotaru just smirk. Mikan raise her eyebrows. She was taken aback of her friends' reactions. Did she just said something funny or stupid?

"Is there something I said that made you roared in laughter?" she asked them.

"Mikan, don't you get it? Maybe he's one of your _avid _fans." Anna said while smiling.

Mikan paused for awhile. She thought what had just Anna said. Can he really be one of her fans? OMYGOSH. Maybe he's her stalker that's why he told Jinno, scratch that, that's why he proudly said to everyone that we know each other!

She shook her head. "How come I do not know him?"

"Don't be dumb, Mikan. Maybe he's a fan that you never knew. You had a lot of fans, remember?" Nonoko said.

Kitsuneme nodded. "My babe's right. Maybe he's stalking you and when he got you all alone, he's going to….."

Then before he could finish his statement, Koko and him are laughing. Everyone sweatdrop at the both of them. Sometimes they are really weird.

Mikan glared at Kitsuneme "Then what my dear friend? He's going to rape me?"

Then Kitsuneme nodded. Mikan just snorted. "Do you think I'm weak? HEH. Do not underestimate me."

Everyone felt silent. Then a bitchy looking girl went to them.

"Sakura." the girl said.

Everyone look at her. Mikan just look at her boredly. "What do you want, Koizumi?"

Luna Koizumi – the school's famous Queen Bee. She is also famous especially to boys. She's Mikan's mortal enemy. They're enemy since they were in kindergarten. She hates Mikan so much, for stealing everything to her. Well, Mikan hates Luna, more than she hates Jinno-sensei. She has a brownish-red hair and a pair of green nasty eyes.

"Well, I'm here to tell you something." She angrily said to her.

Mikan just glared at her then nodded, as if telling her to continue. Luna did not like the way Mikan tell her to continue so she also as well, glared to her.

"What is the connection between you and Hyuuga?" she asked.

Mikan raise one of her eyebrows then laugh. "Don't tell me you're a fan of Hyuuga?"

Luna blush because of embarrassment. She look away at Mikan. "Just tell me, Sakura."

Mikan just look at Luna then stood up. Evreyone followed her. then she walk to Luna and leaned closer to her ear.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." She smirk at her then walk away.

Her friend snickered at her disappointed face.

* * *

**Hope you did like it. (:**

**Reviews? Oh, I'm looking forward. :)**

**Thanks for reading .**


	8. The Box

Chapter 8

_The Box_

_

* * *

  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE :(**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"_One's First Love Is Always Perfect Until One Meets One's Second Love"_

It was a sunny morning today. The birds are chirping like they are humming a beautiful love song for the lovers out there. The trees and plants are swaying gracefully while the wind is blowing to them. You can here children laughing and playing outside. Everyone will definitely appreciate this lovely morning that God has given today. But not sadly, not everyone can appreciate it.

Our lovely brunette is one of the person who did not appreciate this lovely morning. She was never a morning person actually. And now, the world is cruel to her because accidentally she woke up in the wrong side of the bed.

She groaned when her annoying alarm clock disturbed her. It was Hotaru's gift to her last Christmas. It was for her to wake up early in the morning. She immediately off the annoying alarm clock and went inside the bathroom.

After an hour of showering, she went outside the bathroom and opened her closet. She took a yellow drape sleeveless, boat neckline, ruching detail and banded bottom. She paired it with jeans that really look good on her. She wore double strap flat white sandals.

She tied her head with a bun then curls in the end.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Yes? I'll be out in a sec.," she shouted across the room.

"Honey, I have something for you." Her mother shouted back at her in a sweet loving voice.

Mikan grab her bag then went out to the room. Outside her room was her mother standing outside. She was smiling at her and that makes her curious what will she give to her. Then she notice that her mom is holding something: a box. It was a small rectangular box.

"What's that?" she asked her. her eyes never leave the box.

Her mom look at the box then to Mikan. "Oh, this? Well, it's for you."

"For me?" she mimicked. She raise her eyebrows then look at her mom. Who would give her a box? It's not her birthday nor any special day for her.

Her mom nodded and handed the box to her. She hesitated to get the box but still she accepted it. She look at her mom, still in confused look.

"Our butler found it outside our gate. And it was written _For Mikan Sakura 3_. so it's obviously for you."

"It's not my birthday or anything."

Her mom rolled her eyes. "You are really dense. Maybe it's from an admirer or something."

She look at the box then to her mom. "Admirer?"

"Whatever" her mom bellowed. "Why not open it then go to the dining room afterwards. Your dad is waiting for you." She impatiently said to her.

After that, she went downstairs. Mikan was left with the box. She was still looking at the box. Still thinking who would give a box to her. Well, she had many fans and admirers even stalkers but they usually give it to her in school and in personal. It is the first time someone gave her in her house and she even does not know who gave it.

She went inside her room. She decided to open the box inside the room. When she get inside she wasn't sure if it's safe to open the box. What if this is a prank? What if this is from Luna? What if this is a bomb that was given by her, haters who wanted to kill her _badly_?

She laughed to her thoughts and all what ifs. She decided to open the box. She inhaled then exhaled before she opened it. When she opened it, she only saw a card. She sighed at the thought that it is not a prank.

She get the card. It was a white card and there is a rose outside the car. It was really attractive and interesting. She opened the card and found a poem inside it.

_My only love, Mikan._

_Long Distance Love  
When it hurts so bad,  
why does it feel so good?  
I wish this all made sense,  
I wish I understood.  
Not having you here with me is tearing me up inside,  
but I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try._

_You know how I feel about you,  
and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you,  
but it's so hard to do when I can't even be next to you.  
Why does it gotta be so complicated?_

_Loving you feels so right,  
but at the same time,  
knowing I can't have you keeps me awake at night.  
I just want this to be simple,  
I just want you here with me,  
to look into your eyes,  
be held in your arms...then I'd truly be happy._

_Right now this distance between us is out of our control,  
but I'm still hoping one day soon,  
I'll get what I'm wishing for._

_From, the one who loves you most._

She re-read the poem over and over again. She can't deny the fact that she was touched by the poem. It was a very nice and touching poem. She received a lot of letters and poems in her past but this poem was the most wonderful, the most touching and the sweetest poem she ever received. It was very visible in the poem that it came from the heart.

If she can only meet the person who gave that poem to her. she would thank him so dearly for giving the poem to her. No, she didn't like the person just because of the sweet poem. She was touch for him, giving her a sweet poem.

She put the card inside the box then she put the box inside her drawer. Then, she went outside her room and went to the dining room.

* * *

When she arrived at the dining room, she saw her parents ate while talking about business. His father, Narumi, saw her immediately.

"Good morning, my sunshine." He smiled sweetly at her.

Mikan sweat drop at her nickname and sat down in front of Yuka. She muttered a morning.

"So, how the morning, my sunshine?" he asked.

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed." She said without looking at him.

"That's bad to hear my sunshine." He said.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She really hates the nickname her father gave to her. She remembered when the day Narumi called her dad. He was about to be killed by Yuka, luckily she has a self-control.

Narumi called her, my sunshine if it's morning or My moonlight if it's night time. Narumi love to make weird, annoying nickname. He even tried to call Yuka, Yu-chan, but in the end, she was strangled by Yuka.

They were eating silently when Yuka remembered the box that was give by Mikan, early this morning.

"So, what was the box Mikan?" she asked.

Mikan looked at her then shook her head. "Nothing, just a poem."

"Oh," was the only reply of Yuka. Considering that Mikan woke up in the wrong side of bed, she doesn't want her to get her mad to her.

**CAR HORNS! CAR HORNS! CAR HORNS!**

"Is that Hotaru?"

Mikan shook her head. "Tsubasa, he's picking me up."

Yuka and Narumi nodded. Mikan stood up and flashed them a sweet smile. Yuka and Narumi smiled back and Mikan went out the house.

When she was outside, she saw a 2009 BMW 6-Series. She smirked at the new car of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa Azumi-Andou. Mikan's only mother side cousin. He's father, Yuka's brother owns the Alice Academy. Tsubasa has a bluish hair. He has a tattoo under his eyes. He's known as the troublemaker in Alice Academy but never been in detention for he's the owner's son.

He's a happy-go-lucky but conceited bastard. He loves a car and at that young age, he already has eight cars. He's famous in the academy. He even has fan club. He has a 3-year girlfriend, Misaki Harada.

Misaki Harada is Tusbasa's bestfriend that turned out to be his boyfriend. She always torture Tubasa for being a stupid jerk. She's a lovely young lady but many people is scared of her because of she's an impatient black belter.

Mikan get inside the car. She seated at the back portion of the car. She kissed Misaki and Tusbasa in the cheek.

"Good morning." She happily said.

"Good morning too, Mi-chan" Tsubasa said.

Mikan groaned in that nickname. Yes, Tsubasa also made a nickname for her.

"Something wrong, Mi-chan?" Tsubasa asked. He heard her groaned.

"Will everyone stop calling me stupid nicknames? My name is MIKAN SAKURA! Not Mi-chan or my sunshine or my moonlight!" she said while scowling.

Tsubasa and Misaki laugh at Mikan's breakdown about her funny nicknames.

"She has a point Tsubasa. Mikan is already 16. she cannot be called nicknames anymore." Misaki said.

"And I thought no one supports me." Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

Tsubasa chuckled. "But, Misa-chan, Mi-chan is really a cute nick---"

Before Tsubasa can finished his what he was saying, Misaki whacked Tsubasa's head/ she glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that weird nickname!" she shouted.

Tusbasa rubbed his head then showed an apologetic smiled. "I'm sorry."

Misaki looked at Mikan then to Tsubasa. "Don't also call Mikan with that nickname. Understand!?"

Tsubasa just nodded. Misaki smiled at Mikan then winked at her. Mikan giggled cutely.

"Whatever." Tsubasa bellowed.

Tusbasa drove and they all went to the academy. When they arrived at the academy, Tsubasa parked his car then they all went outside. When they went inside the academy, as expected fans were waiting for them but when they saw Misaki they all vanished.

"You're really the best Misak-sempai." Mikan chuckled.

Tsubasa snaked his arms around Misaki's waist and smiled at Mikan.

"Of course, she's mine after all." Tsuabasa said.

Mikan just laughed at the cute couple.

"Well, have to go, guys!" she waved then ran away.

* * *

Mikan arrived at the classroom, panting. She opened the door and everyone greeted her. She smiled at them and sat down beside his archer enemy, Natsume Hyuuga.

She saw Luna flirting to Natsume while Natsume was ignoring Luna. She mentally laughed at the interesting scene. It's the first time Luna was ignored. Luna tempted even the innocent Ruka but good thing Mikan and Hotaru was there to beat the crap of Luna.

Mikan decided to have a little slumber while waiting for their Homeroom teacher. She was about to have her peaceful sleep when someone throw a book to her back. She was fully awake by the person who throws it to her and she swears in the name of her bestfriend that she will kill whoever the person is.

She turned around and look at the person who throw the book to her. it was one other done, Hyuuga Natsume.

She glared hard at him. "WHY YOU! What's wrong with you?"

He shrug. "Nothing, I just want to annoy you."

There was a little pause in Mikan's world. Then she whacked Natsume in the head.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

Natsume just evaded the whacked and that makes Mikan fall in the floor and giving Natusme a good view.

"Nice undies, _Apple_." He smirk.

"PERVERT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Stop screaming apple."

Mikan groaned then sat down. She muttered curses about Natsume and that makes Natsume smirked.

Their Homeroom teacher arrived and the lesson ahs been started. After 50 minutes the lesson finishes and everyone was dismissed.

Mikan and her gang was currently in the cafeteria. They were talking while eating.

"Is there something new Mikan?" Anna ask her.

Mikan just look at Anna with a blank face. "I receive a letter from someone I don't know."

Ruka choked out. He immediately drank his water.

"Are you ok Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

Ruka just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why…why not continue about… the..uhh. letter…yeah, that." Ruka stammered.

"Yeah, that. It was actually the first time someone gave to me a letter in my house. It's actually in school or in my locker. And it was sort if nice." Mikan said.

"New secret admirer huh?" Koko tease.

"Shut it." Mikan said. "Just drop the topic." She said.

Everyone did drop the topic. They all ate silently.

Well, Ruka can't eat properly because of Hotaru looking at her sternly with her cold scary dull violet eyes.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLINGS AND GRAMMARS. I'M TOO TIRED OF CHEKING IT. :D**

**:)**

**OH, I'M not really the one who made the poem i got it from :)**


End file.
